Conventionally, there have been proposed various devices, which, after printing characters on record media, adhere a wireless information circuit element including an IC circuit part for storing the predetermined information and an IC circuit side antenna connected to the IC circuit part to transmit and receive the information to and from the record media so as to read or write predetermined information from or into the wireless information circuit element.
For example, there is a manufacturing device of a sheet with an IC tag, the manufacturing device including an information printing means that prints input information on a sheet base, an antenna printing means that prints with a conductive ink an antenna capable of communicating with an external device on the sheet base printed by the information printing means, IC chip adhering means that adheres an IC chip on the antenna printed by the antenna printing means so as to form an IC tag, and summary information writing means that writes at least a part of the input information into the IC chip adhered by the IC chip adhering means (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In such a manufacturing device of a sheet with an IC tag, the IC tag is formed on the sheet base and summary information is written thereto, so that outline of data can be easily retrieved by looking over the summary information.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2003-123042, Paragraph [0013] to [0027], FIGS. 1 to 6